Never Let Me Go
by Ica Stark
Summary: Jeff Hardy's and Maeve Yelena's relationship has grown into something wonderful. But with the hectic lives of WWE Divas and Superstars can they stick it out? JeffOC
1. Surprise, Surprise

Usual Disclaimer: Amy Dumas, Candice, Vince, and Jeff arn't mine. Maeve and Yelena are. I used lyrics, Fort Minor's The Hard Way, and I don't own that either.

Here's the first chapter of my new story. This one will be longer. I'm still thinking about the CIA thing and if you're lost about that cheek the update on my homepage.

* * *

Maeve walked down the street, pulling her jacket close to her body. The windy New York City weather bit at her rosy cheeks as she walked, her shoulder length brown hair blowing in the breeze. She laughed the crinkled her nose. Her lip ring was practically frozen and when it touched her lips it stung just a little. It had been 5 months since Jeff and Matt had left her house, and a week and 2 days since she last saw her boyfriend, who was Jeff. Her phone rung in her pocket, singing and vibrating against her thigh.

"Come with me let me walk you through the world I currently live in, not a thing is forgotten, not a thing is forgiven. Nobody can hold their own underneath the weight, but nobody can take the blame for their own mistakes. So what do you do when somebody lets you down and you want to say something but you can't cause they're not around. Inside you think they know the extent of the pain but they wont even admit that they where the one to blame. Can somebody please just explain to me what happened to the way that we said we'd always be? Right now I'm losing hope…give me one reason not too."

She didn't want to move her hands from the warm sanctuary of her leather jacket pockets. She sighed and watched the cool December air turn her breath visible.

"Hello?" She asked, pressing the small button on her iPhone.

"Maeve? Hey this is Candace."

"Oh hi! I want to thank you again for helping with my training."

"You're welcome. Amy say's hi."

Maeve laughed. "Tell her hi. What do you need?"

"Well, I know you're having you're little week vacation in New York after our treacherous training sessions," She said dramatically. Maeve laughed again. "But we wanted to come up and treat you to a shopping spree as a congratulations your debut."

"Aw, you guy's don't have to do that! And besides my debut isn't for two weeks. I still have to go over it with Jeff and he doesn't even know about the whole "Me being a diva" thing."

"YES WE DO!"

Maeve heard Amy shout from the background. She laughed.

"No really, where coming up and there's nothing you can do to stop us. Bu bye."

"Wait Candice!"

But all she heard was the dial tone. She laughed again and stuffed the phone in her pocket, following the flow of the people and letting herself daydream.

* * *

Maeve pulled her scarf from around her neck and hung it on the coat tree by the door. She took her jacket off also and hung it up, taking her phone, wallet, and keys from the pockets and setting them on the counter. She turned looking down and fluffed the snow out of her hair. When she looked up she gasped. Jeff was sitting on her couch with that little grin of his. He was wearing a black thigh sweatshirt along with a pair of black baggie trip pants with out chains. His hair was orange this time and tied up in a bun, his usual bandana around his forehead.

"Jeff!"

He stood up still grinning and she made a mad dash over to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. She took a deep breath smiling at his sent; his shampoo Head and Shoulders, and smiled into his chest.

"I missed you!" She squealed.

"Wow! You seem happy to see me!"

She gasped and kissed him hard and full on the lips.

"Of coarse I'm glad to see you moron! Why wouldn't I be?" He pouted.

"What?"

"You called me a moron."

"Aw, babe."

She kissed him again. "Stop being such a wuss."

He smirked. "I'm only a wuss for you."

She blushed.

"Stop it!" She let go of him and moved into the other room, her bedroom and opened the top draw. "Really, why would you think I wouldn't be glad to see you?"

He stood behind her silently and picked up one of the pillows and fiddling with the end of it.

"Vince told me."

Her body tensed and she stopped for a few seconds.

"How long did you really think you could hide it from me?"

"I wasn't hiding from you Jeff. I wanted it to be a surprise." She turned to him and frowned. "And now it's all ruined."

"What do you mean?" He asked, lying down on the bed.

She shut the draw and walked over. She sat down next to him until he pulled her down so she was next to him. She moved her head onto his chest. "Well I was going to come down to Cameron and visit you and Jeff and make a big dinner, then I was going to announce it to everybody, Dianna, Shane and Shannon."

He sighed and she felt his chest go up and down as he breathed. He traced a small circle on her neck, smiling at her smooth tanned skin. He looked down at her.

"I'm hungry." She grinned and sat up.

"I know this great café."

* * *

The bell rang above them as they entered the quaint little café, talking to themselves and huddled together, hands held by each other's. The whole place was warm and toasty. Christmas decorations hung and glittered around them as they stripped their coats. Maeve laughed and shook her hair again.

"It grew so much!" Jeff commented.

She nodded. "I know, I all way's have to cut it. I thought I'd let it grow out though."

He smiled after slipping out of the gloves he had on and running his hands through her hair. "I like it."

She grinned and pecked him lightly on the lips. "Thank you, I'm glad."

They sat down in a both together and Jeff immediately put his hand on the table. He had learned that Maeve liked to play with people's hands. That she liked to hold them and play with the fingers and just feel the skin. She reached out and looked down at his hands, wrapping her fingers around them and then tapping his fingers lightly. She looked up and smiled at him. The waiter came around and she ordered a Coke, him a Dr. Pepper.

"How's Mattie?"

Jeff shrugged. "Don't know, you've probably talked to him just about as much as I have."

Maeve always forgot he was on a different show, therefore in a different place. That fact there would have made it far more difficult for her to get everyone at Jeff's house at the same time.

"I miss you guys. It seems like eternity since we all went swimming together back at my estate."

He smiled at her comfortingly.

"All good things have to come to an end, we couldn't stay in the little fantasy world forever Maeve. We can't leave real life, no matter how hard we try."

She smiled. "So poetic! I know I know," She whispered sheepishly. They ate together, laughing and talking about her training with Candice and Amy.

"You have to teach me how to do a Swanton!" She laughed as they walked down the sidewalk, his and wrapped around her waist and tucked into her coat pocket, hers in the back pocket of his pants. With the other on she sucked diligently on a red and white striped candy cane. She held it up and he took a lick before she stuck it back in her own mouth.

"Well can you do a Whisper in the Wind?" She nodded.

"Well it's more complicated than a Swanton so you should be able to get it. Well rehers it when we practice the match with Eddie."

"Who?"

"Umaga, that's his real name."

"Oh." He laughed and she did also.

"Got it!"

* * *

They sat on the couch together. Maeve was snuggled into Jeff's chest fast asleep and he was watching the end of I Robot. He smiled down at her then switched on the TV. He flipped through the channel and then left it on Seinfeild. He watched it, keeping the volume down, the tried not to chuckle at antics. A loud buzzer went off and he jumped causing Maeve to wake up. She moaned and looked over at the door.

"Could you get that?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

He nodded and stood up. Walking to the door he opened it and turned around.

"There's no one there."

She broke out laughing hysterically and his faced flushed red.

"That was the buzzer, look on the wall, and see the little intercom thingy? You press the button and ask who it is."

He looked at her then at the intercom.

"Okay so you just press it and ask right?"

She had stretched out and pushed her face into the pillow.

"Uh huh."

She closed her eyes. He walked over and pressed the button.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Jeff?"

"Amy?"

"Jeff, this is Candice and Amy. Can we come up? It's cold out here."

"I don't know…"

"Jeff!"

Maeve pelted the pillow viscously at his head and it hit her target.

"Ow!" He whined.

"Hit the button!"

He did and walked back to sit down. A little bit later they could hear the two tramping up the stairs, laughing. Jeff had left the door slightly ajar and Candice and Amy walked in. Maeve had buried her head in Jeff's lap and gone to sleep again. He held up his finger to his lips and shushed. They looked at each other, Amy and Candice, and rolled their eyes.

"We'll come back tomorrow okay Maeve?"

She moaned and they laughed. The two left, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Macaroni and Cheese okay? It's what I feel like." Maeve said.

The curtains now covered the giant window of her apartment and blocked out the city lights. Jeff looked up from the TV. He had changed earlier when Maeve had turned on the heater. He was now dressed in a baby blue Carolina Basketball Jersey, a pair of shorts and socks, still wearing his bandana. Maeve was dressed in a pair of jeans, a black Pixies tee shirt, with her hair up in a bun like Jeff's. He'd done it while she had still sleeping.

"It don't matter to me." She smiled then nodded.

"Okay! Macaroni and Hot dogs it is."

He chuckled and watched her move around the kitchen. The pots where on the stove to boil and she opened the fridge, bringing out a bag of celery.

"What's that for?" He asked curiously, watching her still.

"Logs."

"Logs?" She nodded.

"Yup!" She didn't look to him but continued to cut and wash the vegetable.

"It's really Ant's on a Log, but I don't like raisons."

He rolled his eyes.

"You're so weird."

Grinning she finally looked up, meeting his green eyed gaze with her brown.

"I know we are."

* * *

_There's the fist chapter! This is the sequel to my other story, Vacation, All I Ever Needed, so if you're a little lost I advise you to cheek it out. _

_Kitty_


	2. Debut

Jeff woke up; gray sun streamed through Maeve's bedroom and he turned. She wasn't in the bed. He got up and went to the bathroom. Before he left he noticed the rug was damp and the shower curtain was still warm. Yawning he walked into the living room. A note was left on the table and he picked it up before moving to the kitchen. He read it while opening the fridge and taking out the orange juice:

_Dear Jeff,_

_I left on my usual morning run. Don't worry I'm coming back. I'm picking up breakfast also, so don't eat too much. Feel free to take a shower; you don't have to ask. I'll be back soon._

_Love Maeve_

He set it back on the coffee table when he sat down with his glass of juice and turned the TV on.

* * *

"Thank you." Maeve said, taking the two bags from the girl behind the counter.

She walked out the door into the cold air and walked. One hand full of bags the other in her coat pocket. That's when her cell phone rang with Aiden's tone.

" It's just like him, to wonder off in the evergreen part, slowly searching for any sign of the ones he used to love. He says he's got nothing left to life for and this time I think you'll know. You're not alone, there is more to this I know. You can make it out, you will live to tell."

"Hello?"

"Hey! Where are you right now?"

"New York…why?"

"Oh…I though you were in LA?"

"Well I was, but I finished my training and I came up to the apartment. Look I have to go."

She used her neck to hold the phone ands she dug for her key chain.

"I have to get this food inside before it gets cold."

"Food?"

"Goodbye Aiden."

She hung up before he could say anything and stuffed the metal device in her jean pocket. She got the door open and walked over to the mailboxes. She opened it and to large sized envelopes where stuffed in it with her regular mail. When she pulled it out and looked at the return address. It read Stephanie McMahon.

"Must be our scripts. She must have known Jeff was staying here…seems like everybody does." She mumbled and closed the door.

She quickly went up the stairs, humming a quiet tune to herself. She knocked lightly on the door and Jeff opened it.

"Mornin Sugar britches." She grinned, ignoring his statement.

"Mornin." He leaned down and kissed her.

"So what did you get me?"

"Mickie D's pancakes."

"Cool."

They took the food and got it out. Sitting on the couch she ate it.

"Oh yeah!"

Jeff jumped at her sudden out burst.

"What?" He asked exasperated.

She came back over with the envelopes. "Our scripts, got them in the mail this morning."

She opened the first only to discover it Jeff's, all his parts highlighted in yellow.

"Here you go." He set his plate down on the table, swallowing one last piece of pancake, and then taking it from her hand.

"Thanks."

"Mhmm." She opened her and read over it. "Wow! This is so cool!"

"Very intricately woven too." Jeff mumbled, flipping a page.

"Well, we'll have to practice a lot then." She chirped, setting it down and stealing a piece of his food.

"Hey!"

"Is for horses!" She said he mouth full. He laughed and when she swallowed he jumped her. He kissed her hard then pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too, now kiss me you big oaf!"

* * *

**Screen Play ·Monday Night RAW ·Fan's POV**

**The camera pulls into on to a view of Jeff through a crack in the door of a dressing room. **

**"Yeah just like that except a little to the left…perfect. Your gettin it, you should be able to do a Swanton before the end of the show." **

"**Well that was weird, King. Look's like Jeff Hardy was showing someone the Swanton Bomb! I wonder who it is." **

**"I don't know JR, but who ever it is gonna have a big advantage in the ring." King said, looking to his partner. **

**"****Yeah, but remember, with high flyin' stunts like that there's always a chance of back fire."**

**Match**

"**The following Match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing, form Cameron North Carolina, weighing 225 pounds, Jeff Hardy!" **

**Jeff's music broke out and he did his usual entrance, walking to the ring and hitting fans hands. **

**"And from the island of Samoa, the Sumatran Bulldozer, Umaga!" **

**Umaga's music rang through and the entire stadium broke into boo's. He came out screaming as always and made his way to the ring. They waited for the bell to ring and when it did the match broke out. With Irish Whips and Close lines when Umaga conducted the Samoan spike loud music broke out. "Sick!" Chevelle's Well Enough Alone played through the stadium. Fire works ran up the columns on both sides then quickly back down. **

**"What's happening King? Who in the world is this?" **

**A woman came out grinning. She wore long trip pants like Jeff's, black, and a hardy tank top, their necklace around her tanned neck and her hair dark black with orange streaks through it. She jumped forward and threw her arms up, the two finger guns. **

**"I don't know JR, but she looks like a girl version of Jeff Hardy." **

**She walked down, a spring on her step. Jeff who had been down was still, but the woman's entrance distracted Umaga. She grinned at him and jumped up onto the stage. She slipped through the ropes then leaned back on them a sly look on her face. The man growled at her. She rocked back and forth, the ropes holding her then stopped. With one hand she signaled the Bulldozer to bring it and he did. Letting out a fierce yell he ran at her head on. She dodged and the man flipped over the ropes and on to the mats on the floor where he continued to roll. Jeff Hardy slowly sat up with a surprised look. The woman walked over and helped him up. He looked angry, and argued with her about something that wasn't audible. But a look flashed across his face and he pushed her out of the way. Umaga had climbed back into the ring and charged at them. He stopped Umaga and in the middle and commenced the Twist of Fate. The crowd cheered as Umaga lay on the ground, groaning in pain. Jeff headed to the turnbuckle the stopped. He looked over and waved to the girl. A look of shock crossed her face and she shook her head. He moved forward and grabbed her arm nodding. She moved over and climbed to the top. **

**"What's this JR? Is she doing the Swanton Bomb?" **

**With one glance at Jeff and a nodded from him she stood, and soared through the air, landing a perfect Swanton on her opponent. She grabbed the man for a pin and the ref counted the pin fall. **

**"1…2…3!"The crowd chanted. **

**"And the winner is Jeff Hardy!" **

**Jeff's music broke out, but was cut off by William Regal's. **

**"Congratulations Jeff Hardy, yes you've won your match and I would like to give you the privilege of announcing our newest Diva." **

**Jeff reached over and took the mic for the tech guy. **

**"Well Regal-" **

**"I said I would like to. But I'm giving that chance to our champion, Randy Orton." **

**The entire crowd booed again and Jeff gave Regal a stone face glare. Randy's music played and he swaggered out, his belt across his shoulder. **

**"Thank you William. As you can see we do have another gorgeous Diva on our roster. Her name is-" **

**"Wait, wait, wait." **

**The woman stepped forward and grabbed the mic from Jeff's hands. Her voice was soft, but firm, beautiful and ringing. **

**"I think I can introduce myself, thanks Randy, Jeff. But I'm not mentally challenged...and I'm not male. So I think I could say my name." **

**"Well then my lady, proceed." William Regal said, smiling at her hard headedness. **

**"The names Skyler Grieve, but you can call me Sky."**

* * *

**The night proceeded. Matches where fought, won and lost. The camera came on in the Guys locker room. It was empty except for Sky and Jeff. **

**"What were you doin out there Sky!? You could have gotten hurt!" **

**She scoffed at him. **

**"About as much as you would have. Besides, I just could let that…giant monkey beat the crap out of you." **

**Jeff sighed. **

**"Well don't do it again. If not for you then for me. " **

**She rolled her eyes then smiled. "So is coffee still on after the show?" **

**"You bet yah." **

**"Well JR. Looks like the new Diva's got something for the younger Hardy?" **

**"Well the Rainbow Haired warrior is an ambitious young man King. I'm sure some females must be attracted to him." **

**"Your right JR, you're right." **

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews. I'm trying to keep a regulated schedule with all this. I have school and mid terms are coming up so I'll keep up as well as i can._

_Kitty_


	3. First Arguments

DiScLaImEr: I don't own Jeff, Maria, Mickie James, Paul, Malina, Or Matt. I do, however, Own Maeve, Aiden, and Quince. Please don't use them without my permission.

* * *

Maeve was sweating. Jeff and her had gone to a gym and were working out. She stepped off the treed mill and grabbed up her water bottle. She guzzled some down and then screwed the cap back on.

"Hey Maeve."

"Oh hi Paul." She laughed to the tall Blonde. "How's Stephanie?"

"Oh she's good. If she was here she would say hi."

She laughed. "Thanks Paul. Tell her hello."

He smiled and nodded. "Will Do."

She watched him go the turned to find her cell phone when Jeff emerged from what seemed like thin air.

"Hey."

He pecked her on the lips and smiled. "How's it goin?"

"I'm bored." She moaned pounding a fist on his arm.

"That's a personal problem." Grinning viciously she looked to him.

"I could make it your problem."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

She grinned and his grin faltered.

"You…you weren't kidding where you?"

She chuckled.

* * *

Maeve turned her iPod up louder and popped a bubble with her gum as she read the script. Jeff sat next to her, his head slightly lulled to the side onto her shoulder.

They where heading to Afghanistan for the Christmas edition of RAW, Tribute to the Troops, but would stop shortly in Paris and Berlin, making Christmas Eve two weeks away. The song rang through her head.

"I get in a fight with Melina…great." She muttered a few words then flipped the pages and shoved it into the bag at her feet.

There two short trips gave them time to make the story line of hers better, more involved. Jeff snored once, moved, and then quieted again. She smiled when she looked at him. He chopped all his hair off and she laughed at the fact that they we're both opposite.

She tucked a strand behind his ear, kissed his forehead, the fell asleep, and her iPod still playing.

* * *

Maeve yawned, her head laid in Jeff's lap. The watched some movie together, she couldn't remember what it was called, and waited. Matt was supposed to meet up with them the next morning and both of them couldn't wait. Dianna had to stay home, her vacation wearing off.

"I missed him." She commented, not looking from the TV.

"Who? Johnny Depp?"

She now realized it wasn't a movie but an old re run of 21 Jump-street and laughed.

"No, Matt silly."

He grinned and kissed her hard. "I know, I was just pullin your strings."

He kissed her again and she reached up and tangled her hands in his hair. She moaned into his mouth when he traced a circle on the skin of her hip, since her shirt had slid up when she reached for his now short hair. He pulled away, his hand still on her skin and she smiled, delighted by his touch.

"What do you say we got to dinner?"

She kissed him again for a long time and he stuck his tongue in her mouth. She pulled his head up and he still leaned down, resting his fore head in hers.

"I would say yes…formal?"

He kissed her again, their tongues wrestling violently. He pulled away after moaning slightly.

"Yeah."

After another brief kiss she pulled away grinning. Both we're huffing slightly.

"Sure as hell, I can't wait to she you all dressed up."

He kissed her again, his hands going down and resting on her hip bones.

"If I do say so myself I manage to clean up good."

"Mhmm."

She kissed him again. He left to his room. She found it odd they weren't sharing one, but hey, you can't always know everything.

"He probably wants to spend sometime with Matt. Can't blame him…I miss Aiden and Quince like people in hell miss ice water."

She reached over from her position on the couch; the same as before but with Jeff replaced buy a fluffy pillow. She scrolled down till she found Mickie's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, It's Maeve…I have a small problem." She picked up a piece of her orange hair and sighed.

"Jeff invited me to dinner, a formal one, and I have no dresses what so ever." She heard her new friend laughed.

"Darling, we're in Paris, the fashion center for more than half the world, and you're talking to some one who knows her way around this town like the back of her own hand."

The next two hours that Maeve spent were walking around with Mickie James and Maria trying on dress after dress after dress.

"You haven't found one yet have you?"

Maria asked. Maeve was irritated. One, she couldn't find the dress she wanted, and two: how could they make Maria look so brainless on TV? I mean come on! The woman was as smart as she was.

"No," She shook her head. "I just can't seem to…" But that's when she saw it. "Oh…my…God! It's perfect!"

She rushed over and grabbed it up off the shelf.

"Got one?"

She rushed past Mickie toward the dressing rooms. When she came out she gasped when she looked in the mirror.

"Maeve…you look amazing!" She nodded, still slightly stunned.

"You have to buy it. If you don't, I will."

Maeve laughed, shaken out of her little trance. "Oh, yeah, I'm definitely getting this."

She said goodbye to Maria and Mickie before closing her door and laying the dress out on the bed. She walked around, doing little things until her cell phone rang. Caller ID said it was Jeff and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"You know what I just realized?"

"You're gay?"

"What!? No! Ew no!"

"Wait…that means I made out with a gay guy…multiple times!"

"No, Maeve knock it off. I realized we never set a time."

She grabbed a piece of her hair and pulled at it. The blue and black die she had bought was in the bathroom, waiting for her to re do her hair to match the dark blue dress.

"Oh yeah…so?"

"How about 8:40?"

She laughed. "40?"

She knew him well enough to know he was probably grinning and shrugging.

"Dose it matter?"

"No not really I just find you amusing."

He laughed on the other side of where ever he was.

"I'm glad. I have to go…it's hard to find some nice dress cloths on short notice."

"I know."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She finished and hung it up. "Well let's get started."

She did her hair, though it took most of the day. When she was done blow drying it she smiled.

"I think I'm going to do my hair like this more often."

She slipped into the dress and its soft fabric felt smooth against her skin. A pair of black stilettos and a simple necklace finished her attire and she grabbed the small hand bag.

"Perfect." She whispered. Some one knocked at the door and she laughed. "Right on time."

When she opened the door she gasped. She never knew a simple dress shit and black slacks could look so good on some one.

"You…look…I mean you're…"

She laughed and nodded.

"You too. Let's get going."

He nodded back smiling.

* * *

"Wow Jeff, this is amazing. How did you manage to do this so fast?"

They sat in a very extravagant restaurant.

"This must have cost you a fortune." She reached forward and took a small drink of champagne.

He shrugged smirking. "I called in a few favors. Do you like it?"

She smiled warmly at him. "It wouldn't matter where we were. As long as I'm with you."

She saw him blush and laughed.

"Have you ever been to Paris?"

"Yes I mean I uh…" She stuttered.

He sighed and gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry about it…I know about it."

"About what?" She asked, feigning confusion.

"Your old job."

"How?" Anger grew in her by the second. Did Matt tell him? No…Mattie promised not to.

"Well when we were back in Tennessee at your house that time when you got that call. I was coming to see if you were okay and I heard you talking-"

She was beyond angry now and cut him off.

"You mean eavesdropping right?"

He shook his head.

"No Maeve! Honest! I was just tryin to see if you were all right."

She knew it wasn't something to be so angry over, to be so mad about, but it made her blood boil. Why would he want to invade her privacy?

"And if anybody should be made it should be me. You never told me about it."

"Well I was going to!" She shouted.

The restaurant grew quiet. The chorus of forks and knives scratching against plates stopped as the two argued.

"Really? Were you? Just like you were gonna to tell me you were a new Diva?"

"Yes Jeff!"

She stood so fast that the chair fell down behind her.

"You don't just pop that subject up. 'Hey, Hun, I was in the CIA since I was 19. I've been all around the world and I've killed hundreds of people.' Tell me how dose that sound?"

"Why should I believe you?" He was standing now, his fist clutched tight. His anger mad his accent more audible, more vibrant.

"I…I thought you loved me Jeff?"

Her anger quickly faded. Why didn't he believe her? Why was he saying stuff like this? Her eyes clouded and she grabbed her bag from the table.

He softened, his heart breaking as she quickly walked to the door. What was he thinking! He knew he was wrong, but in his mind he kept trying to justify himself. "She should have told me," half of him said, but the other half yelled at him.

"How could you make her cry?! How could you break her heart?"

* * *

She threw the bag at the bed and threw herself at the couch. She curled up in a ball and cried her eyes out.

"Stop…" She told herself.

"You never cry over a guy, remember? Never over a guy!"

But the tears still fell and her sobs still cried out. "I've done this before. I should have never let him in."

But no matter how many time she lied to herself, saying he didn't mean anything to her…that he was nothing, she knew she still loved him.

She knew she still did and would never stop.

* * *

_I'm really sorry i hadn't gottne this out sooner. I've been working on it truthfully. But if you ever read any of Nora Roberts novels, notice the books allways end after they get together. I often think the we are alike like that because once i get done having my two charecters dance around each other than it gets a little boring. I lose intrest. And i really didn't like doing this chapter. I don't like drama. But the subjet was on that hadn't been discused and needed to be. So i tok the oppertunity to make it seem like a real life relationship. I can't just make the story all sunshine and daisys. _

_Kitty_


	4. Ticklish

The door of Jeff's hotel room slammed shut. He pulled the white dress shirt up over his head so hard it popped off a few of the buttons. He heard them rattle to the floor, but didn't bother to pick them up.

"Are you okay?" He jumped. Matt was on the couch with a can of coke in his hand.

"No I'm not o-fucking-kay man! Hell I made the worst mistake of my life."

He threw the shirt onto his bed and pushed his shoes off his feet.

"What did you do?"

"Me and Maeve got into a fight." He answered, pulling his hair out of the small pony tail.

"About what?"

"Her past job."

Matt choked on his drink a bit. "She finally told you about that?"

"What do you mean finally?"

"Well back in Tennessee she told me she was going to tell you about it, she just didn't know how to."

"Shit man."

"What!?"

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

Jeff punched the wall hard and growled. "God damn it I screwed up."

"What are you talkin about? Slow down Nero."

Jeff rushed over and grabbed his shirt. He buttoned the ones left and rushed out the door in his socks.

"Jeff, where are you going?" Matt yelled down the hall.

"Don't worry bout it!"

* * *

Maeve blew a small bubble in the hot water. She had decided to drown her tears. She leaned back and gazed up at the tile ceiling. Did her really mean it? Did he really mean what he said? Was he serious? She wanted to scream as loud as she could. Her feelings were so confused. Anger, sadness, confusion. They all buzzed around in her head like bees. She pulled her knees to her stomach and moaned, tangling her hands in her hair. Why did life have to be this hard? A loud knocking interrupted her thoughts. She looked up. 

"Hold on!" She shouted, stepping out of the warm water.

She wrapped the towel tight around her and rushed to the door. Her hands shook as she saw the familiar face through the peep hole.

"What…what do you want?"

"Maeve? Look I'm so sorry. Please open the door. I need to talk to you."

Maeve's hands shook harder. "Jeff I don't think-"

"Maeve! Please, I just need to talk to you!" She opened it a little bit and looked at him threw the crack. His eyes were red and his face sorrowful.

"Maeve…please."

"Talk through the crack." She said quietly.

He sighed and pushed the door open. "Maeve I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that. I didn't mean it I was just angry."

"Oh yeah, so every time you get angry you're gonna yell at me?! You can't do that Jeff, you can't-"

He gripped her face and kissed her hard. She tried to stay angry at him, but when he ran his tongue across her bottom lip she gave in. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

**Screen Play• Monday Night RAW• Fan's POV**

"**Randy Orton is still the champion King, but the real question is, is where the gorgeous Skyler Grieve came from?!" **

**"Yeah JR, she just appeared out of no where." **

**After that Cade and Murdock had a match against Santino and Carlito. Santino and Carlito won, then Santino gave a speech, again butchering the American language. The exited the stage and Melina's music came on. She walked out, did her little strut, and wound up on the stage. She took a mic and laughed. **

**"Look people, I don't see what the big deal is about this new Skyler girl is. I mean come on guys; I'm so much more talented. And besides-" **

**She glared as Chevelle interrupted her sentence. Skyler marched out, a giant grin on her face. Her hair was bright blue; a baby blue body armor clung to her chest and body while she wore tripp pants. He boots hit the ground when she jumped and she headed forward. With great strength she mad a perfect jump from the ground onto the ring. She walked along it to the right and smiled. She put one hand up, a two finger gun, and winked before doing a black flip over the ropes. She turned to Melina and grinned before speaking into the mic she had been given. **

**"So…you're more talented than me?" She scoffed and walked around. "I doubt that. Oh and your face? I don't get how a guy like John Morrison (A/U: Johnny Nitro people, he changed his name) could stand you." **

**She gapped, her mouth opened and Sky laughed. **

**"Bitch!" **

**With that she charged at Sky. The bell rang and the ref climbed into the ring. Sky flattened Melina onto her back with a clothes line and jumped back, never staying still, the same wide grin on her face. Melina jumped up, bearing her perfect little teeth. **

**"Come and get!" Sky shouted. **

**Melina ran forward and Sky grabbed her arm, an Irish whip. She hit the ropes and ran forward but Sky locked her arm and did a . Melina hit the ground and got up quickly, but Sky did it again twice. Finally Melina backed away. She then ran forward and ducked to slid under Sky's legs, pulling them. She fell onto her face and Melina rolled her into a submission hold. "Shit!" She said to herself. She reached up after flailing around a bit and took a firm grip on Melina's hair. She threw her forward into a corner and stood quickly, huffing and limping a bit. **

**She ran and climbed onto the roped. Holding her head still she punched her multiple times in the head until Melina slid down. She pulled back and held up her hand. **

**"Come on!" She shouted. **

**The crowd erupted and she ran forward, pushing up and kicking Melina in the chest. Sky fell back onto the matt and sat up, still huffing. The crowd was loud and she stood up slowly only to duck from Melina. She had the woman over her shoulder and grinned. She moved into position and did a body ddt. Melina moaned on the ground and Sky rolled over for a 3 count. She was grinning at two, but something hit her hard on the head. She rolled over to see a certain brunette with large glasses grinning down at her. **

**"Oh my God King! What's John Morrison doing on RAW?" **

**"I don't know JR, but he hit Skyler Grieve pretty hard!" **

**She moaned and rolled, clutching her head where she just got kicked. She hadn't even seen him coming. She head Jeff's music and grinned. **

**"You're in for it now asshole." **

**"Yeah? we'll see about that." **

**Jeff jumped into the ring and tackled Morrison, taking him to the ground and pounding on his head. Sky sat up, disoriented and nauseous. **

**"What the fuck." She whispered, looking over at the two men. They were continuing on while the ref tried to get them to stop. Melina was still on the ground, her eyes half shut. Jeff pushed Morrison over the ropes and the man flopped down onto the mats. Jeff walked briskly over, pulled, Sky onto Melina, and held her down. **

**"1…2…3!" **

**"And the winner is Skyler Grieve!" **

**Jeff helped her up and Morrison and Melina limped out. **

"**Well JR, I think Miss Sky is off to a good start." "Yeah right King! If you count getting kicked in the head a good start."

* * *

**

**Towards the end of the show**

"**Is she gonna be okay Doc?" Jeff Hardy asked the man, standing next to a sleeping Skyler. **

**"I think so. She's going to have a bruise on the side of her face though, it may be relatively large." **

**Jeff nodded and squatted down as the doctor left. He pushed a piece of her hair back and kissed her cheek.**

**

* * *

**

"Ow!" Maeve moaned, looking at the dark purple bruise on her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Maeve!" John whined, standing next to her with a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay." She laughed then stopped, flinching in pain.

"Let me see it! I shouldn't have hit you so hard!"

Melina stood next to her with a bag of ice.

"Here, this should bring the swelling down a bit. Doctor told me."

Maeve smiled and thanked her, putting the hard liquid on her face.

"It's ok guys, it was an accident." John sighed.

"Okay. Well I got to go. I'll see you at the hotel or when ever. Melina." She nodded to him and he left.

Melina left also and I flipped on the TV to watch Jeff's match against Triple H.

* * *

Jeff snaked his arms around Maeve's waist and she jumped while brushing her hair. She hadn't even heard him come in. 

"Hey…some one's here to see you."

"Who?"

"Maeve!"

"Mattie!"

She jumped up out of his grip and hugged Matt around the shoulders. His bear hug was no match for her and she laughed when he let go.

"Ow! John gave you that didn't he?"

Maeve nodded as Matt held her head still with a hand on her chin.

"Well, we'll just have to kick his ass won't we?" Maeve nodded laughing and turned to Jeff.

"Did you bring you script?" He nodded and grinned, offering her a seat on his lap. She grinned and sat down, kissing him before looking at the papers.

"So the match is gonna be me, you, and Matt vs. John, Melina, and the Miz?"

Jeff nodded, his head on her shoulder. His hair tickled her neck and she giggled.

"What?" He asked, pulling away and looking at her.

"Your hair tickled my neck." She laughed, looking back at him.

He grinned. "You're…ticklish?"

"I never said that!" She stammered, beginning to get up. He held her tight and pulled her back down.

"But you are!"

Matt rolled his eyes and set the script down.

They weren't going to get in any practice now.

* * *

_Sorry i haven't updated for a while guys! I've been kinda stuck with the story. I was trtrying to keep up with actual events, you know have Tribute to the Troops out on Christmas Eve...but that didn't exactly work out did it? Oh and p.s. i love coke zero cherry!_

_Kitty_


End file.
